Mining
Mining is a skill that allows you to extract rune essence, ores, gems, and other resources from rocks within Geilinor. Ores can be smelted into bars by using furnaces via the Smithing skill. These bars can be used to create various items. Mining is said to be a highly efficient way of making money, since high prices for ores and bars can make great profit. Mining Level Up Sound. How it works: In order to mine a rock you must have a Pickaxe that is able to mine it, and the appropiate mining level. Pickaxes don't need to be equipped in order to use them. The better the pickaxe the faster you will mine the ore. This helps when mining higher level ore which takes longer. Pickaxes range from bronze to rune. Type of Pickaxes: Mineable Items: Ores can mainly be found in mines around Geilinor, which are marked with a grey pickaxe icon in your minimap. The color of the rock represents its ore, and prospecting it will tell you which one it is. Mining a rock can randomly give you different gems which can be used to make jewelery with the Crafting skill. Players can also mine clay and granite, which can be used to create quest items and alternate armours as well as power-training. Mining granite and dropping it is known for being one of the fastest xp/hour within the game. There are 9 type of ores that can be mined: Mining sites ''Main article: Mining sites '' You can mine ores in particular sites the ore you choose may depend where you end up mining them. Essence mining: Essence may be mined after the Rune Mysteries quest, at the Rune Essence Mine. You will mine Rune essence from level 1-30, and Pure essence from level 30 and beyond. To get to the Rune Essence Mine, you must talk to any of the wizards which teleport you to it. You may see their names and their locations at the Rune Essence Mine page. To mine a pure essence rock you will require level 1 Mining, but the higher your level the faster you will mine the essence. Pure essence is essentially a blank rune that can be made into a usable rune with the Runecrafting skill. It is not an ore. Mining a pure essence will grant 5 experience. Random Events *Rock Golem *Broken axe head. *Exploding rock Training Tips/Suggestions Mining can be a quite slow skill to train, specially at higher levels. At the same time, it can be very lucrative, and even entertaining, if done propely. For that end, here are some tips and suggestions on training this important skill: Level 1 At level 1, you don't have that many options to go about mining. Being only able to mine Copper, Tin, Clay and Rune Essence, training at this stage is pretty simple. Clay and Essence are poor xp/hour options, and should only be used if you plan on levelling Crafting/Runecrafting along with your Mining. For the best Mining xp, go with Copper and Tin, trying to keep a 1:1 ratio between them if you plan on smithing Bronze later. Some good places to train at this stage are the Southeast Varrock Mine (close to bank) and the Dwarven Mines (farther away, but often less crowded). Level 20-25 At some point between level 20 and 25, you will want to move on to mining Iron. It is not recommended that you mine Iron on levle 15, as it takes far too long. Iron is quite a good money maker, so you may find yourself storing these ores and selling them later on. You can also train your Smithing using them. Some good places to train at this stage are the Southeast Varrock Mine and the Rimmington Mine (if you want to powermine). Level 60+ As you gain access to the Mining Guild, mining Coal becomes a very viable option. Coal is a highly profitable mineral, and, at level 60, you cna mine it rather quickly. If you want to increase your profits and/or Smithing potential, try to mine the Mithril Ores in the Guild while also mining Coal. The Mining Guild is the place to go if you want to make a profit or fuel your Smithing with Coal and Mithril. If you just want quick xp, powermining Iron at a secluded place (Rimmington Mine, for example) or Granite will be your options. Category:Skills